


Knives and Alliances

by krakkenafterdark



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics)
Genre: Alliances, Assassination Attempt(s), Begging, Betrayal, Creampie, Degradation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Inappropriate Erections, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Mating Press, Multiple Sex Positions, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, S&M, Sadism, Sexual Tension, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krakkenafterdark/pseuds/krakkenafterdark
Summary: After some thought, Starline decides it's best to eliminate his team. He first goes take out Mimic only for it to go wrong...and yet right
Relationships: Doctor Starline/Mimic (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Kudos: 11





	Knives and Alliances

The raid at Eggman’s base went better than Starline expected; Zavok was right, they did use the best of their abilities. From Mimic’s shapeshifting to Rough and Tumble’s teamwork they collected what they needed and were in and out in a blink of an eye.  
Back the base, in the laboratory there resided Starline. By now it was well into the night, everyone had gone to bed after a successful mission. But Starline does not rest, not when work needs to be done. He thought about what Zavok had said back there. About how robots were mere tools; that there were things nonmetallic beings could do that they couldn’t. He had a point, but Starline shook his head. He’d forever favor robots and machines over anything else. He sighed as he knew someone else who felt the same. Doctor Eggman.

Unlike the doctor Starline didn’t favor them for the pleasure of preying on them, taking out your frustrations in an ethical fashion. He liked how the loyalty and efficacy of them. They listened to him. They never ignored him, never disrespected him. They were there for him. Most importantly, they never harmed him. He touched his neck as Eggman’s words echoed in his head. He was only trying to help, why couldn’t he see that?  
He began slipping into his feelings towards the Doctor. He made him feel warm, special, he did care about him. He wondered if he returned those feelings. Or if he only liked Starline because he was so devoted to him? Did he only tolerate him because he was his ego-boosting drug? Throwing him away once he was no longer so enraptured with him that he’d ignore his flaws.

He buried his hands in his face. If this didn’t work, he wouldn’t know what to do. He’d spent his whole life working up to the Doctor’s image. Even if he saw the error of his ways, he screwed himself with the Zombot Crisis. No one would ever forgive him for that crime.  
He shook his head, suppressing the anxiety. There were more important issues to be handed. He continued working on the glove as he thought of his next plan, disposing of the members. Zavok would be incredibly tricky, and if he failed and the Zeti found his pack he knew he was done for. He would just have to take a gamble and let him go. He thought about the skunks, he knew of their anger and strength. But he also knew they were easy to manipulate, he’d save them for last. There was one more, Mimic.

Mimic was the second biggest threat to him. He knew of the octopus’ past, how he betrayed his team, left them for dead. He thought about having him locked up again, but he felt the cold sweat as he thought about it. If Mimic so much as got out, like Zavok he was a goner. The octopus wasn’t anything like him; he wouldn’t attack with brutality and feast on his carcass. No, he’d play cat and mouse with him. He’d take his sweet time tracking Starline down and learning his routine. He’d blend into the crowd, grin as Starline second-guessed every person that passed him. He’d quietly break into his home and slit his throat. The scary thought was he didn’t know if Mimic would do it while he slept or bond him and watch the life drain from his eyes with a smile on his face. He knew what had to be done; Mimic had to be first eliminated.  
Weeks had passed as he worked on the other member's power cores, made deals with Clutch for Eggman tech, and further delved into his plan. He looked at his team, the two skunks teasing the octopus while he played their game. Starline felt himself shake as he thought about it, taking Mimic’s life. So much could go wrong; the biggest being Mimic killing him instead. He clenched his fist as there was no other way. He’d either die tonight or his death would be stalled. 

Mimic knew something was up, Starline was more anxious than usual, especially around him. He already knew the Starline was putting on a front with his generosity. He knew he was planning on betraying them, and when that time came, he’d punish him for daring to toy with the Siren.  
Night fell and Starline sat in his lab, watching the hours pass on the clock. He sighed as the method he picked was cowardly, but he couldn't think of anything else. Smothering. He held the pillow and prayed it would work. He waited until he was sure everyone was asleep and made his move.

He removed his boots and took a deep breath. “This is for the best,” he told himself. When he left the lab, he pressed himself against the wall, walking with the soles of his webbed feet first then toe. He couldn’t risk omitting any sort of noise, a trick he learned growing up trying to get around his mother in one of her fits. He felt the same dread from when he was a kid. Only this time, instead of being beaten if caught, he’d be killed. He slowly made his way into Mimic’s room and open the door with delicacy. He gently closed the door behind him and went over to him.  
Mimic lightly snored as he slept, his tentacles slithering around flashing colors like a kaleidoscope. He couldn’t help but stare. He was nearly lost in there before catching himself, he had a job to do. He gripped the pillow tightly and carefully inched it closer and closer to his face. It’d be over soon.

“Are you really going to smother me to death?”  
Starline felt his nerves jolt when he heard Mimic’s voice. The pillow slipped from his hands as he looked at the octopus. “You know,” Mimic said as he got out of bed, pulling something from under his pillow. “You’re not the first to try and off me. But you’re by far the most cowardly, death by sniper would’ve been far more honorable. Do you not respect me?” Starline nearly fell back, backing away as Mimic walked over to him. “I knew you were going to screw me over, but I never expected this. This is low, even for you Doc,” Mimic said, his eyes glimmering in the dark.  
Starline felt his heart in his throat as he made excuse after excuse, but Mimic gave no response. He only stared coldly; eyes flickered with intensity. He enjoyed how scared Starline was, watching his eyes constrict with fear, the way his body shook with each step. Normally he would’ve eliminated his would-be murderer by now, but this was Starline, why not play a little longer?

Mimic took a deep breath and clasped his hands. “Here’s what we’re going to do, we’re gonna play a game. A battle to the death as you say. Regardless of who wins, one of us dies with honor; something I thought you had.” Starline’s eyes widen as he brandished two knives, tossing one to Starline’s feet. “This room is your canvas, and I am your paint. So, create a beautiful ocean blue for me will you.”  
Starline bent down and grabbed the knife, looking into the sleek metal knowing this was his demise. No. He wouldn’t go down with worry and sadness. If he was going to die here, then he’d die with a smile on his face. He gripped on the knife and watched Mimic take charge. He knew Mimic was going for a quick kill, but his tactic was to disarm him. Restraining him enough to give the fatal blow was what he needed.

Mimic raised the blade and Starline’s free hand grabbed his wrist. The hand that held the blade aimed for Mimic’s shoulder but when Starline grabbed his wrist, he leaned to the side, throwing Starline down and one of his tentacles getting slashed in the process. “My my, you must’ve done your research. I wouldn’t have taken you to be a fighting type,” Mimic said. “You learn quite considerably when you’re on your own,” Starline said pushing Mimic back and began to try and slash the octopus.  
Mimic dodged the attacks but Starline kept hitting those tentacles. He knew what Starline was trying to do. With his tentacles, he practically had six arms, with each one weakened his defenses would be lowered. He took a few steps back and pounced on Starline, feeling him squirm when they hit the ground. Starline’s next attempt was going for his thigh, but Mimic knew better. A tentacle grabbed his arm as Starline tried stabbing the slithering appendage. “But you still have much to learn,” he said tightening his grip onto the wrist, listening to the platypus’ whimpers.

“You won’t be needing that now…however,” Mimic said raising his blade. “I’ll be needing mine!” Just as Mimic was about to drive the knife into his heart, Starline grabbed two tentacles and yanked him to the floor. Starline quickly got up and felt a suckered hand grab his ankle. Mimic pulled himself closer to the platypus. Starline saw his sadistic smile as he held the knife, he was going for the heel. He turned and began stomping on Mimic’s head, feeling the wet skin of the octopus with each blow. “Fuck,” Mimic yelled, letting go of the ankle.  
Starline noticed the other hand still held the knife and slammed his foot down on Mimic’s arm. He heard his yells as the force of the foot meeting his arm, he wasn’t letting go. He applied more force onto the octopus, unaware of the tentacles nearing towards him. Before he knew it the strength of them took the breath out of Starline, punching his gut. Starline stumbled back and gasped for air.

Mimic pounced again, this time he was going to incapacitate him. Starline had it coming for what he had tried to do. The two rolled across the room as they fought. He restrained the platypus’ knife arm and threw back his fist. He managed to sock Starline in the face, but the next blow was his fist to the metallic floor. With a free hand, Starline grabbed Mimic’s cloak, tearing apart the worn fabric off his body. He paused as he stared at the octopus’ body, the various deep purple markings along his blue skin, the light indigo spot covering his abdomen. “Don’t gawk at me,” he yelled.  
He picked up Starline by his vest and tore it off with his knife. He heard Starline’s pleas as the blade shredded through the fabric, now he too was exposed. “If you want to play dirty then we’ll play dirty,” he growled. Starline pushed him to the ground, “I’ve had enough of your tongue,” he yelled as he aimed for Mimic’s throat. With a dodge and a push of a tentacle, the weapon sunk into the floor. Starline’s eyes widen as he tried pulling it out. Mimic took the opportunity and slashed Starline’s arm, the platypus let go of the weapon and winced in pain. Starline looked at the cut on his arm, the wound bleeding a crimson red. He looked at Mimic, his blade was nowhere to be seen but he was smiling sickly as it was hidden behind his tentacles.

Starline punched Mimic as he tackled him to the ground. The two began assaulting each other with repeated blows and dodges as they tussled. Starline began to feel a warm sensation build in his body, but he assumed this was the adrenaline. attempted to put Mimic in a chokehold but the way he was positioned wasn’t doing anything besides pushing Mimic into his chest. “Idiot,” he groaned, pulling on Starline’s hair. Starline yelled in pain and grabbed Mimic’s shoulders, and he grabbed Starline’s waist. The two pushed against each other in hopes to slam one of them to the floor. And what was when Mimic felt it.  
As he struggled against Starline he brushed up against his pussy and felt how wet he was. He paused and smirked. Was Starline enjoying this? Starline noticed his pause and looked down and noticed a tent form in Mimic’s shorts. He gave a disgusted look as he kicked Mimic off him. “Are you seriously getting off to this you perverted freak?” Mimic gave a smug look in response, “I think we’re both getting off to this.” Starline returned a questioning look and gasped as he felt Mimic’s hand slide into his panties. “You talk a lot for someone with a wet cunt,” Mimic said lulling his tongue out.

Starline whimpered as Mimic leaned into his chest and explored his pussy. He hummed feeling Starline’s thick lips, gently prodding his entrance. “Cunt feels nice,” he purred. “I want to see.” Two tentacles pinned Starline down as he slipped lower down his body. His hands removed the silky underclothing, leaving Starline fully exposed. Mimic licked his beak as he stared at Starline’s pussy, taking note of his enlarged clit that and thick lips. He palmed his crotch as began thinking about all the things he planned on doing to the platypus’ boypussy. Starline watched as he hungrily panted, his tongue hanging out and drooling. He was confused by how Mimic found this situation even remotely sexual.  
He spread Starline’s lips and stared at the slick hole. He wondered how those walls would feel around his cock. Starline was beautiful. “You’ve never seen a pussy before,” Starline asked. Mimic snapped from his lust-filled tranced, “You know all that time locked away has left me starving. You showed me yours, now I’ll show you mine.” He chuckled as he pulled his shorts down, his cock springing out. He had Starline’s attention, from the pink, blue gradient to the small suckers that lined from underneath his shaft. Mimic watched Starline turn red, those eyes locked on his member.

Starline looked to see Mimic smiling as he licked his finger, moaning as he slipped it further into his mouth. “You’re still a fucking freak,” Starline grumbled. He heard a pop as Mimic removed his fingers from his mouth, “Oh sugar you started it.” He watched as Mimic position himself, feeling that cock rubbing against his pussy. “And I’m going to finish it,” Mimic said.

The next thing Starline knew, he felt Mimic’s cock inside him, stretching him out. Starline arched his back and moaned at the new sensation. The octopus didn’t even give him a minute to relax before pounding into him. The way he fucked; it was ravenous. His hands gripped onto Starline’s hips as he railed into that pussy. Starline moaned his name he couldn’t believe the turn of events. From nearly being murdered to his cunt being drilled into. “Who’s the perverted freak now,” Mimic said. “S-still you,” Starline panted.  
Mimic took a hold of Starline’s legs and began to push them to his body, his cock penetrating deeper in the new position. “I know you’re enjoying this; I know you want it. Your pussy was so fucking wet” Mimic grinned. Starline looked away flustered, he didn’t even realize how wet he was. “That’s right. You want to act so high and mighty, but you’re just as disgusting as I, if not more,” Mimic said. “But that’s okay,” he said leaning into Starline. “I know what you are.”

Starline looked confused before Mimic explained it to him. “You’re simply a lost pup. You’ve never known what it feels to be on the receiving end of admiration. You want reciprocation, don’t you? That’s why you keep chasing after the Doctor, he’s all you know. That’s why you’re acting so desperate, so idiotic.” Starline quietly moaned and refused to look at him. He didn’t want to be thinking about that while getting fucked. Suddenly a tentacle grabbed his face and turned his gaze to him. “LOOK at me when I FUCK you!” Starline stared into those dark eyes of his. Mimic laughed, “You’re a goddamn moron you know that. You wanted to kill me, huh? Well looks like THAT failed too, just like your presidency of the Doctor's fan club. Look at you now, getting fucked deep in your pussy by me. Who's takin' who out now?”

He pushed Starline’s legs even further into his body, thrusting deeper into his pussy. He knew Starline didn’t like his words, but he needed to hear them. He was sick of the platypus’ double standards and hypocritic attitude. What he didn’t expect was Starline’s cunt to tighten at those words. “Holy fucking shit, this is turning you on isn’t it,” Mimic chuckled. Starline flushed an even brighter red. “N-no! You’re fucking me like you’re feral,” Starline said. “Filthy fucking slut,” Mimic growled with a smile.  
The tentacle that was holding onto Starline’s face slipped into his mouth. The appendage began ramming the back of his throat. Starline moaned, unable to focus on anything other than his holes being used. The bruteness of Mimic was getting him intoxicated from lust, he’d never felt anything so intense. Mimic watched as Starline’s eyes were filled with lust, listening to his moans as he was being fucked deeper with each thrust. Mimic knew he could move to the next part of the game.

He listened to Starline’s moans as he pulled out, his cock covered in Starline’s juices. The tentacle left his mouth, now hearing him pant. “Seems like I’m winning this fight. Not like you could ever get anything right. The only good thing you’ve done for me was let me play with you, but I’m rather bored now,” Mimic said holding the knife he kept hidden.  
He was still pissed Starline would dare try to take him out, but he had to admit Starline was a good fuck. So delicious, there was so much they hadn’t done yet. For now, he wanted to scare him straight. He pushed one hand on Starline’s chest while the other held a blade to his throat. “You’re so lucky I’m merciful. Thank me,” he said. Starline began thanking him for his act of mercy, but now that wasn’t enough. Mimic held the blade closer, “Do you think you deserve my mercy? After what you tried to do?” Starline looked away, mumbling that he didn’t. “LOOK at me,” Mimic growled. Starline looked at him, “N-no I don’t deserve this! You’ve been far too kind to someone like me. So stupid, so pathetic…”

His hand slid from Starline’s chest, up to his face, caressing his cheek. “That’s a good boy. See you’re already improving; you just needed the right influence. Let’s see if it’ll stick.” The knife didn’t leave Starline’s throat, “Do you want me to keep fucking you? Feel my suckers as I penetrate your cunt? Be pumped full of my cum?” Starline nodded, “Please, I want you.”  
Mimic looked at him disappointedly, “I thought you’d be more excited. I suppose you don’t want it that bad then? Perhaps I’ll cut things short for us both.” Starline’s eyes widened, “I-I do want it! I want it terribly! I feel so empty without you! Please, I never felt anything like this before! Please use me, use me until I’m good! I want to be good!” He watched Mimic thought it over. A tentacle rubbing his head. Once he turned his attention to Starline, the platypus felt relief when he saw the octopus smile, “That’s more like it.”

Starline felt the icy metal leave from his throat but the blade was still wrapped around a tentacle. He worried over it until he felt the familiar feeling of being filled return. He moaned as Mimic positioned him with a raised leg and felt his hair being pulled. Mimic rammed into his pussy, pulling on his hair and telling him he better learn his lesson when they’re finished. Mimic loved being the one in control, in charge. The power, Starline’s moans, and near submission; it simply intoxicated him.  
He slowed his pace thinking about his next move. Starline was nearly his, all for him to play with. He grinned as an idea arose. Starline was confused when he pulled out again, only to whimper as now a much girthier cock was being inserted in him. Mimic grunted once his length was fully inside, “You are a fucking whore. You’re so damn tight yet you can take a cock my size with such ease. You were made for me to fuck.” He picked up the pace as he fucked Starline, tugging on his hair and pushing his face into the floor. “Say it. Say that you’re a filthy little slut,” he said.

Starline deep in the water of sex began screaming it. He shouted about he was a filthy little slut. His filthy slut. “Repeat after me, you’re a freak, a whore,” Mimic said. And that was what Starline did, whatever Mimic told him to say he did. It ranged from how Starline loved being degraded to how he belonged to Mimic. Anything to keep that cock pumping in him. He loved how full he felt, how those suckers stimulated him, how hastily Mimic fucked him. “I-I’m getting close,” he moaned before feeling his face being pushed further against the floor. “Not before me,” he growled.

Starline bit his lip as he tried to relax, all he wanted was Mimic’s seed inside him. Mimic’s hot cum filling him up after being so pent up. His cunt milking that cock for all its semen. He couldn’t help moan but beg for Mimic to cum inside him, he needed his cum, to be filled. “What a filthy little slut you are, that’s what I like to hear,” Mimic said licking Starline’s cheek. He removed his hand from Starline’s hair and held on his leg with both arms, pounding into him with such vigor. Starline listened as Mimic huskily moaned, “Fuck…. Fuck! I’m gonna cum sugar, you better take all I got.”  
They moaned each other’s names and they slowly reached their peak. Mimic fucked Starline with such speed, much too eager to fill him up. He grunted and moaned as he went faster and faster until he reached climax. He moaned Starline’s name as he continued thrusting into him as he came. As for Starline, he was so close, just one little touch would send him over the edge, and that’s what it took. Mimic vigorously rubbed his clit. “Cum for me slut. Cum on my cock,” he panted. Those suckered hands on his clit made Starline cry in ecstasy. His back arched and webbed toes curled as he came on the tentacle cock.

Mimic pulled out and watched the cum drip from Starline’s pussy. He looked over to the platypus who was a sex ridden mess. He took the knife his tentacle was holding and tossed it across the room, he didn’t need it anymore. He laid beside Starline and began feeling him up. “It’s going to take a lot for me to forgive you for tonight.” “I-I’m sorryyy,” Starline panted. He moaned as Mimic grabbed his ass, “Let’s make a deal. I’ll continue to help you, hell we can even continue this partnership after this is over. Only one rule, you listening sweet thing?” Starline nodded. Mimic bit his beat as he felt the curve of Starline’s ass, “I fuck you whenever and wherever I’m feeling it. It’s been far too long since I’ve had a fuck as good as you.”  
“That sounds good,” he asked. “Yes,” Starline replied. Mimic smiled, sliding his hand up Starline’s body and patting his head, “You’re new to this, and that’s what I like about you. It means you’re malleable, and that means I’ll be here, so you don’t fuck up like this again. Next time I won’t be so merciful.” Starline nodded, “I promise this won’t happen again.” Mimic kissed his forehead, “That’s a good boy.” He rolled over and spread his legs, “I did a lot of work helping you, why don’t you give me a little sugar in return?” Starline crawled over to Mimic, positioning himself on his cock. He moaned as he slid down on the member and began slowly ride him.

Mimic watched with pleasure as Starline moaned his name and sweet little praises, watching those tits of his bounce with each thrust. He rubbed Starline’s hips, watching the platypus bounce a little faster. This was how it should’ve been from the start; all the attention on him. Not Eggman, Not Zavok, him. Just him.


End file.
